doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Barbarian
Johoro was a Gallifreyan born on the planet Gallifrey. At the age of six he met the doctor and the two were rivals. They never got along. Johoro was two years younger than the doctor. They were rivals because Johoro was jealous of the doctor being a time lord. At the age of eight he looked into the vortex and became a time lord. He had no manners at all and treated some badly. So he decided to be known as the Barbarian. He had dueled with the doctor on Gallifrey numerous times. In the last great time war he was killed by a daleks death ray. He didn't even regenerate. The Barbarian is nothing but a ghost with powers a long time later. The ghost of the Barbarian fights the doctor twice. He is resurrected by his followers and fights the doctor. The master (John Simm) is angry at the Barbarian for failing to kill the doctor so he shoots him in the stomach with a ray gun nearly extinguishing his life. But a short amount of time later he regenerates. He fights the Eleventh doctor. He is defeated with the sonic screwdriver. The Barbarian was played by Rowan Atkinson. Then he is played by Orlando Bloom after regenerating. The Barbarian fell in love with a human girl named Savannah. She fought alongside the Barbarian and was rivals with both Martha Jones and Rose Tyler. Savannah was later killed by evil daleks. The Barbarian gets a new companion and she is a time lady named Milandia who later betrays the Barbarian and fights alongside the doctor. The Barbarian has an ice screwdriver and has used it many times. He usually uses it to freeze his opponents or to freeze objects. Or to shoot cold wind at his opponents. He even sometimes uses it to kill his opponents. He received the ice screwdriver at the age of ten. His mentor Zaro Lokash AKA the builder gave him the ice screwdriver. He originally had it and so did his father and his grandfather. His grandfather designed it. The Barbarian has been a minion of the master. But later he quits working for him but actually still hates the doctor. The Barbarian once had a mystical belt that could teleport and travel in time but it quit working. In series 6 he makes one cameo in the episode Romans. He appears in the audience in the arena wearing Ancient Roman clothes. In the episode The Barbarians curse the Eleventh doctor and Rose time travel back to London in the year 1897 and meet a man called Professor Von Flamingo. Professor Von Flamingo shows the doctor and Rose all his creations and discoveries and then Rose sees that hes wearing the same time traveling belt that the Barbarian wore. So Professor Flamingo is angry at both of them and reveals he is really the Barbarian in a human form. So he transforms back into the Barbarian (Orlando Bloom) and tries to kill the doctor and Rose. But Jake Simmonds who was unconscious from a battle with Mayans back in the previous place the TARDIS went hits the Barbarian on the head with a Beowulf book. The Barbarian is angered and fights Jake Simmonds, The doctor, and Rose. He uses his ice screwdriver to freeze Rose into a statue made out of cold ice. So the doctor and Jake Simmonds are knocked unconscious. They wake up the next day and see the Barbarian is nowhere to be found and the ice cold statue of Rose is melting. So the doctor fires a wave from his sonic screwdriver that unfreezes Rose. The doctor, Rose, and Jake Simmonds go in an abandoned old mansion and find that the Barbarian is there. They fight. The Barbarian and the doctor fight. He uses his ice screwdriver to mutate the doctor into his yeti minion. Then he holds Jake and Rose hostage and its to be continued. In the next episode Jake and Rose manage to break out of the dungeon and fight the Barbarian and the mutated doctor. Rose manages to get the sonic screwdriver from the mutated doctor and turn him back to normal. Then she gives him the sonic screwdriver back. They defeat the Barbarian. Later in series 6 he battles the doctor and Rose while they are in the TARDIS. He hits the controls of the TARDIS with his ice screwdriver and messes them up. Then it causes a cannon like thing in the tardis to shoot out regeneration energy that forms the fourth doctor. The fourth doctor, Rose, and the Eleventh doctor battle the Barbarian. The fourth doctor defeats the Barbarian by kicking him out of the TARDIS. His time traveling device can't work again so hes trapped in the middle ages and tells everyone his name is Jeff Gareth. In series 7 he fights the doctor, Rose, and Martha. He is burned bad with fire by a dragon. But he uses regeneration energy to turn himself into the next incarnation of the Barbarian (which is played by Tom Felton.) and rematches with them. He uses the Philosophers stone to bring back his companion Savannah. Then he and his companion are defeated but they rematch with the doctor, Rose, and Martha at the end of series 7. The Barbarian is eaten up by wolves and so is Savannah and its unknown whether they will return. Category:Time lords